Freeway (1996 film)
| music = Danny Elfman | cinematography = John Thomas | editing = Maysie Hoy | studio = The Kushner-Locke Company Illusion Entertainment Group | distributor = Republic Pictures | released = | runtime = 102 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $3 million (est) | gross = $295,493 (US) }} Freeway is a 1996 crime film written and directed by Matthew Bright and starring Kiefer Sutherland, Reese Witherspoon and Brooke Shields. The film's plot resembles the fairy tale "Little Red Riding Hood". Plot Vanessa Lutz is a poor, illiterate, though not ignorant, teenage girl living south of Los Angeles. Her mother, Ramona, is arrested in a prostitution sting and her stepfather, Larry, is taken into custody on drug and child abuse charges. Social worker Mrs. Sheets comes to take Vanessa away, but Vanessa handcuffs her ankle to a bed and runs away. She takes her parents' run-down car and plans to go to her grandmother in Stockton. Along the way, Vanessa stops to see her boyfriend Chopper Wood, a local gang member, to tell him about her trip and he gives her a gun to sell upon arriving at her destination. Minutes after Vanessa leaves, Chopper is killed in a drive-by shooting by rival gang members. Later, Bob Wolverton, a counselor at a school for boys with emotional trouble, picks her up after her car breaks down and offers to take her as far as Los Angeles where he is headed. Over the long drive, Vanessa comes to trust Bob, and confesses to him the details of her painfully dysfunctional life, including being sexually abused by her stepfather. At one point, Vanessa shows Bob a photo she keeps in her wallet of her biological father. That evening, Bob reveals he is a serial killer of young girls – known in the press as the "I-5 Killer". He tries to kill Vanessa when she refuses to give in to him. The tables are turned, however, as Vanessa eventually pulls out her gun and shoots him several times before escaping. She goes to a local restaurant where her blood-stained appearance attracts attention from the patrons and staff. Leaving the restaurant, Vanessa is arrested and questioned by two police detectives, Mike Breer and Garnet Wallace, who write her off as a carjacker, even though she insists Bob had tried to kill her and had told her about his crimes. Bob has survived, but the bullet wounds have left him severely handicapped and disfigured. Vanessa is put on trial, with everyone believing that Bob is the innocent victim he claims to be since he has no criminal record, while Vanessa has a long record and is a veteran of juvenile homes. Vanessa goes to prison, while Bob and his socialite wife Mimi, who knows nothing of his crimes, are treated like heroes. Initially scared, Vanessa makes friends in prison that include a heroin-addicted lesbian named Rhonda and a brutal Hispanic gang leader named Mesquita. Vanessa plots to escape to continue on to visit her grandmother. Vanessa learned from her stepfather how to make a crude knife from a toothbrush. Vanessa and Mesquita, escorted by prison guards to a new new maximum security prison, escape; Mesquita kills one. Vanessa and Mesquita part ways -- Mesquita to be reunited with her gang. Breer and Wallace find when re-examining evidence that Vanessa had told the truth. Bob's home is searched, violent child pornography is found and his wife told about their suspicions. Mimi commits suicide. Bob finds the police at his home, and flees to Vanessa's grandmother's place, a trailer park. The address was found on the photograph Vanessa shared with Bob. Posing as a prostitute, Vanessa steals a car from a prospective john and drives to her grandmother's house. Vanessa finds Bob in bed wearing her grandmother's nightgown and nightcap with the covers pulled up to his nose. His big sharp teeth can be seen above the blanket. Bob reveals himself and Vanessa sees her grandmother's body on the floor. A struggle ensues, culminating in Vanessa strangling Bob. Detectives Breer and Wallace arrive and approach the trailer with their guns drawn when they hear the commotion inside. Vanessa eventually exits the trailer exhausted after her struggle and the detectives enter to find Bob and Vanessa's grandmother both dead. Outside, Vanessa sits in a chair, near her breaking point, when she looks up and asks the detectives if they have a cigarette. They smile and Vanessa responds in kind. Cast * Kiefer Sutherland as Bob Wolverton * Reese Witherspoon as Vanessa Lutz * Wolfgang Bodison as Detective Mike Breer * Dan Hedaya as Detective Garnet Wallace * Amanda Plummer as Ramona Lutz * Brooke Shields as Mimi Wolverton * Michael T. Weiss as Larry * Bokeem Woodbine as Chopper Wood * Guillermo Díaz as Flacco * Brittany Murphy as Rhonda * Alanna Ubach as Mesquita * Susan Barnes as Mrs. Cullins * Conchata Ferrell as Mrs. Sheets * Tara Subkoff as Sharon * Julie Araskog as Prosecutor * Lorna Raver as Judge * Paul Perri as Cop #1 Critical reception The film was received positively by most critics, who lauded the film's hard-edged satire and performances. Film critic Roger Ebert gave Freeway three and a half stars out of four and stated, "like it or hate it (or both), you have to admire its skill, and the over-the-top virtuosity of Reese Witherspoon and Kiefer Sutherland." It received "Two Thumbs Up" on Siskel and Ebert At the Movies. Joe Baltake of The Sacramento Bee gave Freeway four stars out of four and called it "a wild, audacious drive-in attraction that takes the 'high' from 'highbrow' and the 'low' from 'lowdown' and shakes them up". Mick LaSalle of the San Francisco Chronicle gave Freeway four stars out of four and said that it was "rude in the way the truth is rude—only funnier". Margaret A. McGurk wrote for The Cincinnati Enquirer that "I didn't particularly want to like Freeway, but I couldn't help myself. Reese Witherspoon made me." Sequel A sequel titled Freeway II: Confessions of a Trickbaby was released in 1999, but was largely disregarded and released direct-to-video. References External links * * *Refused Classification Censorship details of Freeway. * Category:1996 films Category:1990s comedy-drama films Category:1990s crime thriller films Category:1990s exploitation films Category:1990s prison films Category:1990s thriller films Category:1990s LGBT-related films Category:American crime drama films Category:American films Category:American crime thriller films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:American independent films Category:American road movies Category:Directorial debut films Category:Exploitation films Category:Films based on fairy tales Category:Films based on Little Red Riding Hood Category:Films directed by Matthew Bright Category:Films set in California Category:Screenplays by Matthew Bright Category:Serial killer films Category:Films scored by Danny Elfman Category:Republic Pictures films Category:Women in prison films